Hijacked and Pregnant?
by Mine Turtle lover
Summary: Can Peeta deal with a pregnant and hijacked Katniss? READ TO FIND OUT! I drew this pic look on my profile to find my deviantart account to find the full version
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is Dragon of Love! As you know from my avatar I am a huge Hunger Games Fan! TEAM PEETA

Instead Katniss is hijacked and also pregnant

Chapter 1: Hijacked

Katniss' POV

"Uhh..."I trailed off

"Hello Katniss or should I say 'Girl on Fire'?"Someone said I then smelled roses?And blood?

"Snow"I growled as he then started to pat my stomach

"Hmm."He hummed

"Why are you patting my stomach?"I asked as I looked down and there was a large bump instead it being flat"Ahh!"I yelled shocked

"Calm down"He said calmly

"H-h-how did t-this hap-happen?"I stuttered as I cautiously touch my belly and then felt a kick and winced

"Ahh powerful one"He observed"Close your eyes"

"Why?"I asked I got no response but I felt a needle enter my arm and another one in my head "Ow!"I screamed as I fell into darkness

LINE THING!

"She looks terrible" I heard before I heard someone smack something

"Will she be all right?"Another voice said

"Wait whats that?"The first voice said

"Wait is she pregnant?" A female voice said as she slowly rose from the chair by the sound of it

"Uhh-"I moaned before being cut off

"Don't say anything"Someone said as I opened my eyes and saw that person was holding my hand

"Peeta!"I exclaimed before I saw a beast with sharp teeth and blue eyes staring at me "MUTT!"

"Mutt?"Gale and Prim asked together as I then reached for the Mutt's neck

"Um guys? L-look at Katniss' eyes...their not g-grey but black"The Mutt said in horror

"How the hell can her eyes turn black?"Gale asked

"Haymitch!"Prim screamed

Haymitch came into the room surprisingly sober "What?"Haymitch asked annoyed "Oh no..."

"What?"Prim asked

"She's been Hijacked"He replied as he pulled the Mutt out of my grip

"What does that mean?"Prim asked

"Tracker Jacker venom was entered into her brain causing disturbed images-"Was all I heard before I blacked out

I woke up to violent shaking"Ugh stop it..." I moaned and I opened my eyes "Hey Gale... oh hi Prim"

"Hi Catnip!"Gale said grinning

"Kat your up!"Prim yelled

"Um guys is Katniss up yet?" Someone said

"Come over here Peeta!"Prim yelled

"O...kay?"Peeta said unsure and I felt my vision go blurry then instead of Peeta it was that mutt

"Whoa I just saw her eyes turn black!"Gale screamed like a girl?

"Me too and Gale did you scream like a girl?"Prim asked trying to hide giggles

"Uh I did not! I didn't scream like a girl...uh I did a manly yell"He said in a voice deeper than normal

Well?What do ya think?

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to update! Well on with chapter 2!

Gale's POV

"Whoa I just saw her eyes turn black!" I screamed like a girl?

"Me too and Gale did you scream like a girl?"Prim asked trying to hide giggles

"Uh I did not! I didn't scream like a girl...uh I did a manly yell"I said in a voice deeper than normal

"Sure..."Prim said teasingly walking backwards to get a glass of water

"Uhh... bye!"Peeta said while backing away and seemed in a hurry

"Katniss?"I asked her

"Mph..."She responded while questioningly rubbing her bump

Katniss' POV

I started rubbing my bump which held my child it looks like I'm only four months pregnant I think I remember how this happened

Flashback

_Four Months ago after the Quell announcement_

"_I love you Kat"The mutt said_

"_I love you too Peeta"I slurred obliviously drunk_

" _Kat honey you should rest"He said_

"_No!"I yell_

_(I don't really write lemons so let your imagination think of it)_

End of Flashback

"Katniss! Katniss uh Katniss...KKKKAAAATTTTNNNNIIIISSSSSSS!"Prim screamed

"What!"I screamed

"Uhh here is your water" She squeaked

"Sorry little duck"I said "Ow! Prim! Gale! Feel."I said as I grabbed both of their hands and placed them on my stomach

"Aw wow! Um Catnip your eyes are grey again!"Gale exclaimed

"Oh is that why nothing is shiny anymore?"I asked

"Shiny?"Prim asked

"Uhh yeah I gonna go to sleep"I said

"Good night"Prim replied walking out of the room

"Night Katniss"Gale said after kissing my cheek

"Bye"I said

What nightmares will come? Find out later! Did you see Hillywood show's parody on the Hunger Games?

Link for the parody watch?v=SNqX31FECik


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Thank you for all the reviews!Now on with chapter 3

Katniss' POV

"Uhh yeah I gonna go to sleep"I said

"Good night"Prim replied walking out of the room

"Night Katniss"Gale said after kissing my cheek

"Bye"I said "Hmm...I can not believe that the Mutt is your father. Your probably will have fangs just like him or razor claws"I said talking to my stomach while rubbing it"Maybe both. I mean what the hell was I thinking? To be in bed with t-that mutt. I don't mean that I regret you it's the opposite...I love you to much-"I said before I was cut off

"So you really hate him huh darling"My mother said

"Yes I mean no. I don't really know" I said on the verge of tears

"It's alright to cry honey"She said as hot streaks began going down my cheeks

"I'm so sorry mother. Maybe I can be nicer to the mu- I'm mean Peeta."I said

"How's the baby?"She asked

"Kicking like crazy"I replied"Like look how large it is I look like six months pregnant and I'm actually four!"

"Maybe you're having more than one or maybe it's a large baby"Mother said

"Well Prim has been spoiling me and the baby a lot!"I giggle

"Good night honey"Mother said

"Good night mom"I said

"Mom? You usually call me mother."My Mother said shocked

"Well I think mom suits you. Soon you'll be called grandma"I said while rubbing my stomach

"Bye"I said

"Bye"My mother said softly and I soon fell asleep

(Dreams are in Italic like flashbacks)

Dream

_I'm at a ultra sound appointment when the doctor suddenly turns into Snow_

"_Snow"I growl_

"_Hello 'Girl on Fire' and bye-bye baby"He says while sticking a needle into my stomach_

"_No! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"I scream_

_Snow starts to laugh while taking out my now dead child. Now Snow turned into the mutt, making me scream more _

End of Dream

I start crying into someone's comforting arms. When Ilook up I see...

So how was it?REVIW PLEASE! Guess who the person is comforting Katniss in your reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! Thank you everyone who reviewed! I love you all!

On with the story

Katniss' POV

I start crying into someone's comforting arms. When I look up I see...

"Mutt"I said uncertain

"Sorry I heard you screaming so I guess it was my instincts telling me to comfort you sorry I'll leave"The Mutt said getting up to leave but I grab his wrist before he leaves

"No stay...I-I'm sorry Mu-Peeta"I said as I hug him fighting the urge to kill him but my enormous bump got in the way

"Ow!"The mutt yelled

"What?"I asked

The mutt looked into my eyes and said"The baby kicked me...and you're eyes they're still grey but not black like before"He pushed a strand piece of hair behind my ear and I saw his bright blue eyes as if smiling at me

"You have beautiful eyes p-Peeta"I said

"Thanks you too...so that's a large belly you sure it's just one?"He asked

"Yeah I get kicked one side often maybe I am eating to much...thanks Prim for making me fat"I said

He chuckled "Probably she's just so excited becoming an aunt"He said"Can I?"He asked pointing to my gigantic stomach

"Yeah the baby is yours you know"I replied as a receive a kick from the little baby inside me

"Ooh that was strong"He said rubbing my stomach"Hi I'm your daddy"

"Peeta move your-"I said before Peeta gets kicked in the face

"Ow! My face!"He yelled

"-head before it kicks you"I continue but I soon start laughing my ass off

"Ouch I'm gonna have a bruised face"Peeta said in a whiny voice

"Stop being a baby"I replied hitting his arm playfully I start walking to my bed laughing"Wanna join?"

"Sure"He said climbing into my bed with a hand around my shoulder and one on my belly

"I guess Beetee is doing a great job on getting the venom out I'm not wanting to kill you the first chance I get..."I said

"That's good and your eyes aren't black when you see me"Peeta said kissing my forehead

My vision is starting to get blurry and Peeta is becoming that mutt again"Peeta go...ugh!"I yell

"Oh no your eyes are bl-"Peeta said

"LEAVE!Now!"I scream"Mutt!"I keep my grip on the table my knuckles turning white"You killed District 12...real or not real?"

"Not real"The Mutt said trying to help but I slap him in the face over his bruise

"Ow! What the hell?"The Mutt yelled

"Go away you horrible MUTT!"I scream in his face

"Honey, Katniss...it's just a hijacked memory"He said scared

I suddenly feel weak and my vision gets blurry "Ugh what happened"I ask falling down

Peeta's POV

"Ow! What the hell?"I yelled

"Go away you horrible MUTT!"Katniss screams in my face well that hurt

"Honey, Katniss...it's just a hijacked memory"I said scared

"Ugh what happened"She asks falling down I caught her just in time

"Alright who's there?"Haymitch yells barging in carrying a knife followed by Gale and Prim

"Katniss! What happened Peeta?"Prim asked

Cliff Hanger I know not much of a Cliff Hanger anyway REVIEW PLEASE! :):):):)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! Thank you all for reading! I love you so much! Now on with the story

Haymitch's POV

"Alright who's there?"I yell barging in carrying a knife and followed by Gale and Prim

"Katniss! What happened Peeta?"Prim asked

"Hmm what is going on in here"I asked swinging my knife around "I got a knife and I ain't afraid to use it"I said

"Hey why is Catnip passed out?"Gales asked

"Maybe she's weak? From an episode? Because she tried to kill me and well...passed out?"Peeta said

"Hey Mellark! Why are you in here anyway?"Gale said impatient

"Well Kat here had a nightmare and started screaming so I went to see if she was alright and she didn't try to kill me at first. Then after I said that her eyes were grey not black when she saw me she tried to kill me..."Peeta said but was cut off by galre

"Whatever Mellark you shouldn't be here because she doesn't love you she LOVES me!"Gale said

"You shouldn't of said that"I warned pointing my knife at both of them but Peeta shoved the knife out of my hand and started attacking Gale

Peeta's POV

"Whatever Mellark you shouldn't be here because she doesn't love you she LOVES me!"Gale said

"You shouldn't of said that"Haymitch warned pointing his knife at both of us but I shoved the knife out of Haymitch's hand and started attacking Gale

I suddenly heard a high-pitched scream followed by "Enough! I had ENOUGH of your fighting! Enough"Prim screamed huh who knew she had such a loud voice for a small person

"AHH!"Katniss yelled falling out of the bed with a loud thud landing on her side so she wouldn't hurt the baby

"Wow she's even bigger than I last saw her"Gale said

"Well that was like almost a month ago"Prim said staring at her nails

I gave Gale a 'Oh no you didn't' look and he fired a glare at me

"Uhh some help please?"Katniss asked because she was pinned to the bed by Haymitch's knife

Sorry it's short but the next chapter will be longer

REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys guess what? It's Chapter 6 time! Now... well you know what lets continue the story!

Prim's POV

Peeta gave Gale a 'Oh no you didn't' look and he fired a glare at Peeta

"Uhh some help please?"Katniss asked because she was pinned to the bed by Haymitch's knife

"Ooh the knife didn't hurt you did it?"I asked walking over to Katniss

"Uhh no...no I don't think so"She said

"Hey sweetheart how's the baby?"Haymitch said

"Now where were we?"Gale asked Peeta

"Hmm I wonder where...HERE!"Peeta yelled tackling Gale to the ground

"AHH! What the Hell man? What the Hell?" Gale yelled

"Hey. Hey uh HEY! Yo ass 1 and ass 2 look at me!" I screamed after I got the knife off of Katniss' dress

Katniss' expression was shocked"Oh my gosh"

"Sorry but they're asses you know"I said I feel bad now because it's to much for Katniss whose a pregnant emotional 17 year old\

"Ugh..." Katniss moaned and got up and ran to the bathroom guess she has to puke

"Give me my knife!"Haymitch whined and had his hand out while holding liquor wait how did he get that?"KNIFE!" Haymitch yelled

"I wanna sing a song!"Peeta screamed

"A...song?"I asked

"Yup"He replied "When I walk on by  
mom be yellin go bake some pie  
Turn up the heat  
I make bread and my name is Peet- ahhh  
This Is how I roll apron, flour, yeast, and dough  
See a girl out my window  
She looks like someone I want to know ohh

I'm headed to the stove baby don't be nervous  
I dropped the bread but I did it on purpose ah

Girl look at that frosting ah  
Girl look at that frosting ah  
Girl look at that frosting ah  
I bake cakes  
Girl look at that frosting ah  
Girl look at that frosting ah  
Girl look at that frosting ah  
I bake cakes

When I walk out the shop  
This is what I see  
Katniss Everdeen is staring at me  
I got bread in my hands  
And I ain't afraid to throw it throw it throw it throw it

I'm Peeta and I know it  
I'm Peeta and I know it  
Source:

When I'm in the games  
Fate's controlled by Seneca Crane  
But when I'm in the cave  
Katniss is there to keep me safe oh  
This Is how I roll  
Her face, my face, outta control

Headed to find food  
Baby don't be nervous  
I killed foxface  
But it's not on purpose

Girl look at that frosting ah  
Girl look at that frosting ah  
Girl look at that frosting ah  
I bake cakes

When I walk through the woods  
This is what I see  
All the mocking-jays are staring at me  
I got night-lock in my hands  
And we're really gonna beat it beat it beat it beat it  
The capitol can eat it

Pita pita pita pita pita bread  
Pita pita pita pita pita bread  
Pita pita pita pita pita bread  
Pita pita pita pita bread bread  
I make the pita bread  
I make the pita bread

Ya, I'm Peeta and I know it"

"Okay...well that was something" Haymitch said

"Alright I'm just gonna go out for a little bit"I said/

"Umm that was some song there"Katnisss says

Hey Guys did you like the song 'I'm Peeta and I know it'? PLEASE REVIEW!

Sorry about the swearing! :3


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys I have like so many reviews! Thank you every one who reviewed

Now on with Chapter 7!

"Katniss' POV

"Okay...well that was something" Haymitch said

"Alright I'm just gonna go out for a little bit"Prim said

"Umm that was some song there" I said

"Well you do that I'm Peeta and I know it!"Peeta yelled "Girl look at that frosting ah girl lo-"

"Yeah don't repeat unless I sing my own version"Katniss yelled excitedly"When I'm in the town  
I'll be out walking  
Like  
All around  
Until that time  
When I'm in the woods hunting for my life  
This is how I roll  
With my best friend  
We be snaring  
Yo  
But it's reaping day  
And my sis is in there once  
So it's okay!  
Gale look at that deer  
Gale look at that turkey  
Gale look at that rabbit  
Let's hunt!  
Gale look at that fox  
Gale look at that rat  
Gale look at that squirrel  
Let's hunt!  
When I walk into the hob  
Yeah  
This is what I see  
Gale Hawthrone is staring at me  
I've got some game in my bag  
And I'm not afraid to sell it  
Sell it  
Sell it  
Sell it  
I'm Katniss and I know it  
I'm Katniss and I know it  
So it's reaping day  
I've got my sis by my side so  
It's okay  
Then I hear her name  
Suddenly she's being pulled away  
So I scream and yell  
Now I'm the tribute by myself  
Effies on a roll  
So she pulls a name  
Oh here we go!  
Look who it is  
Look who it is  
Look who it is  
Boy with the bread  
Look who it is  
Look who it is  
Look who it is  
Boy with the bread  
When he walked out that shop  
Yeah  
This is what I see  
Peeta Mellark is staring at me  
He's got a loaf in his hand  
And he ain't afraid to throw it  
Throw it  
Throw it  
Throw it  
He's Peeta and he knows it  
I'm Katniss and I know it  
Prim  
Gale  
Cinna  
Peeta  
Haymitch  
Yeah!  
Prim  
Gale  
Cinna  
Peeta  
Haymitch  
Yeah!  
Prim  
Gale  
Cinna  
Peeta  
Haymitch  
Yeah!  
Prim  
Gale  
Cinna  
Peeta  
Haymitch  
Yeah!  
I've got my hunting skills  
But is that enough to kill?  
Going to the capitol  
I'm Katniss and I know it  
Going to the games  
Going to the games  
Going to the games  
I'm gonna die!  
Going to the games  
Going to the games  
Going to the games  
But I've gotta win!"

"Oh my god"Peeta said enviously

I smirk at Peeta

"No one sings any more parodies on 'I'm Sexy and I know it' PLEASE!" Prim pleaded

"Aww...hey Peeta? Guess what team I'm on"Haymitch asked

"Uhh Team Haymitch?"Peeta replied

"Nope...TEAM LIQUOR! Baby" Haymitch screamed throwing is knife up hitting the ceiling "And Team Haymitch"

Sorry it's short I have to help mow my grand parents' lawn and yes I'm a girl that likes to mow lawns

PLEASE Review and tell me who else should sing a parody on 'I'm sexy and I know it'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8! Sorry guys instead this going to be a chapter without sing sorry who wanted singing :(. Now on with chapter 8!

Haymitch's POV

"Oh my god"Peeta said enviously

Katniss smirks at Peeta

"No one sings any more parodies on 'I'm Sexy and I know it' PLEASE!" Prim pleaded

"Aww...hey Peeta? Guess what team I'm on"I asked

"Uhh Team Haymitch?"Peeta replied

"Nope...TEAM LIQUOR! Baby" I screamed throwing my knife up hitting the ceiling "And Team Haymitch"

"Umm okay..."Peeta said awkwardly

"Umm how do I get my knife down?"I ask

"Throw a old liquor bottle at the knife or something"Katniss mutters

"Thanks Sweetheart" I said as I leave the room

Katniss' POV

"Umm how do I get my knife down?"Haymitch asks

"Throw a old liquor bottle at the knife or something"I muttered

"Thanks Sweetheart" Haymitch said as he left the room

I start laughing as he closed the door "I didn't think he would do that" I said

"Well I-" Peeta started to say but was cut of by a crash followed by "Don't fail me now my beauty" Haymitch yells

"That man is crazy"Prim says

"Prim you don't even know the half of it" Peeta says getting off my bed

Sorry it's short my allergies are really bothering me but please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 already! Thank you for reviewing now on with chapter 9!

Peeta's POV

"Don't fail me now my beauty" Haymitch yells

"That man is crazy"Prim says

"Prim you don't even know the half of it" I says getting off my bed

"Ahem I'm going to sing!"Haymitch yells

"Oh no..."Katniss complains

"When i walk on by I'll be lookin' like  
you gonna die  
they need to be fed  
but most of em don' know how to bake the bread  
yeah  
Thats how i roll  
falling off stages  
outta control  
I'm that fool with the drink in my hand  
and when the train rolls up  
i start mentorin' kids  
yeah  
girl look at that body  
girl look at that body  
girl look at that body  
i fall down  
girl look at that body  
girl look at that body  
girl look at that body  
i fall down!  
when i walk out of the hob  
this is what i see  
thers a reaping goin' on without me  
i got to get there fast and i aint afraid  
fall down, fall down fall down  
I'M HAYMITCH AND I KNOW IT!  
when I'm in district 12-  
I'm drunk everyday  
and when I'm in te capitol-  
I'm laughed at them gamemakers  
girl look at that body  
girl look at that body  
girl look at that body  
i fall down  
girl look at that body  
girl look at that body  
girl look at that body  
i fall down  
when i walk out of the hob, this is what i see  
there's a reaping going on without me  
i need to get there fast and i ain't afraid to fall down fall down fall down  
I'M HAYMITCH AND I KNOW IT!  
I'm a mentor  
I"m a mentor  
check it out~  
mentor  
mentor  
mentor  
mentor  
mentor  
yeah  
mentor  
mentor  
mentor  
mentor  
mentor  
yeah  
mentor  
mentor  
mentor  
mentor  
mentor  
yeah  
I'm Haymitch and i know it"Haymitch sing

"Yo Peeta! H man over here sings better than you"Gale yells

"Really H man...hmp"Haymitch mutters

I hear someone humming so I turn around to seBe Katniss singing quietly while stroking her stomach so I walk over to her

"Hey Katniss" I said and she looked at me shocked

"Hey so...do you want to feel the baby?"She asked

"Sure Kat"I said grinning as I sat down next to her and placed my hands on her bump

"I think it kicked again"I said

Katniss' POV

"Hey so...do you want to feel the baby?"I asked

"Sure Kat"Peeta said grinning as he sat down next to me and placed his hands on my bump

"I think it kicked again"Peeta said with pure joy in his eyes

"Sorry about earlier I said

"It's alright"He said as I touched the bruise on his cheek where the baby kicked him and where I think I hit him

"Oww that hurt he said

"Sorry"I mumbled

"It's alright"He said looking into my eyes and leaned in and kissed me

"Ow"I said and accidentally biting his lip

"What was that for?"He said pulling away

So how was it and please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys Chapter 10! Oh and I didn't know we had to do a disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own THG but the story is mine(This will go to previous chapters and later ones)

Now on with chapter 10!

Katniss' POV

"Sorry"I mumbled

"It's alright"He said looking into my eyes and leaned in and kissed me

"Ow"I said and accidentally biting his lip

"What was that for?"He said pulling away

"It kicked me...hard"I said looking away "Sorry again"

"It's okay"He said kissing me

"Excuse me Katniss and Peeta we believe that Katniss is able to join you guys at lunch from now on"My doctor said

"Hey I'm gonna take Prim to lunch with me"Gale said walking out of the door followed by Prim

"Ugh I'm comin' too"Haymitch said following them out

"Now I am going to change"I said walking to the bathroom

Line Thingy

"Ugh!"I groan giving up on my jeans so instead I put on my stretchy pants I groan again

"Alright in there?"Peeta asked through the door

"No my stupid shirt doesn't fit"I complain

"Want me to get one of my shirts?"He asks

"Yes please"I say I hear his footsteps fade away and leave the bathroom and flop down on my bed

I look down on my shirt which is tight and short which leaves three quarters of my stomach exposed

"I have a shirt for you"He said when he sees my stomach the size a balloon he starts laughing

"It's not funny!"I scream at him covering my stomach scowling

"Oh come on your shirt barely covers you!"He says laughing

I snatch his shirt and put it on"Hah!"I say smirking and I head out the door followed by Peeta

We soon arrive at the cafeteria and I spot my family, the Hawthornes and the victors all sitting at one table but they're full so Peeta and I move to an empty table

"I love you"I say

Peeta seems shocked "I love you too"He says kissing me

"Hey Peeniss wanna join us over there"Finnick asks pointing to the full table I see Annie pulling two chairs to that table

"What did you just call us?"Peeta asked

"Peeniss, ya know Peeta and Katniss combined..."Finnick said cracking up

"That's just wrong"I say

"Like you never seen one?"Finnick laughs pointing to my bump

"Stop being like that"I say blushing with my head down

"Ya gonna join us or not?"He asked

"Fine"Peeta replied grabbing my hand as we follow Finnick

"Hi"Annie says quietly

"Hey"I reply I suddenly have blurry vision so I grip on the table squeezing my eyes shut fighting the fake memories"Mutt..."I growl

"What does she mean?"Annie asked

Please review and thank you all who reviewed!


	11. Chapter 11 AN

This isn't really a chapter sorry but it's an author's note

Hi guys I know a lot of you are saying this is confusing so I'm gonna put more of Katniss' Pregnancy like hormones,cravings, and morning sickness and if you need anything just PM me okay.


	12. Chapter 12

The real chapter 11

Peeta's POV

"Hi"Annie says quietly

"Hey"Katniss replied shes starts gripping on the table squeezing her eyes shut fighting the fake memories"Mutt..."Katniss growls

"What does she mean?"Annie asked

"She's having a fake memory."I said but obliviously Annie didn't get it"Because she was hijacked by the capital by putting Tracker Jacker Venom in to her head"

"Ugh mutt..."Katniss grunted before she fainted but I caught her before she hit her head but she woke up a few minutes later

"You alright I was worried"I said I then smiled seeing her beautiful grey eyes again

"Yeah but I really want a pickle for some reason"She mumbles looking around before spotting my pickle and snatching it

"I'll ask for another pickle"I say getting up but Katniss grabs my wrist

"Ice cream?"She asked

"Ice cream too what kind?"I said

"Chocolate"She says smiling wide

"Okay chocolate ice cream and pickles..."I say

"Yup"Katniss said letting go of my arm before I walk over to Mrs. Anderson

"Hi Mrs. Anderson can I have pickles and Chocolate ice cream for Kat please?"I asked

"Katniss' pregnancy cravings?"Mrs. Anderson asked

"Yeah..."I said as she hands me pickles and ice cream"Thanks"

"Have a good day sweetie"She replied

"You too!"I yell as I walked back to Kat and the others

"Hi! Ooh gimmie gimmie"Katniss says reaching for the bag greedily

"What's that?"Prim asked

"Pickles..."I said

"Ooh can I have some? Because Kat ate mine"Prim said glaring at Katniss

"No my Pickles and MY ice cream!"Katniss screams still reaching for the bag

"What kind of ice cream?"Prim asked

"Chocolate"I said giving Katniss her bag

"Thank you!"Katniss yells covering me in smooches

"Stop please I wanna eat"I beg her

"'Kay"She says

I look over at Kat and I saw that she ate all of the pickles and ice cream

"Well that was quick"I say

"Hmm?Oh I'm done?"Katniss asks

Yeah"I mumble

"Don't judge me ass!"She screams the burst in to tears "Sorry"She sinks in her seat and start sobbing

"Shh shh it's okay"I try to comfort her

"What just happened?"Prim asked

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Hi guys this is Chapter 12 and I not really around pregnant people much but I know some stuff from other stories on fanfiction like morning sickness, hormones and cravings. Now on with chapter 12!

Finnick's POV

Yeah"Peeta mumble

"Don't judge me ass!"Katniss screams the burst in to tears "Sorry"She sinks in her seat and start sobbing

"Shh shh it's okay"Peeta tries to comfort her

"What just happened?"Prim asked

"Hormones"I whisper to Prim

"Oh"Prim says

"Haymitch"I say

"What?"He replied

"Wanna know what Peeta and Katniss' name create? Peeniss" I mutter

"Peeniss...ooh you're so messed up boy"Haymitch says shaking his head laughing

"Really Finnick don't you think that that is inappropriate when were eating?" asked

"I'm done"Katniss says walking away to throw away her trash on her way out of the cafeteria

"Why are you two messed up?"Peeta asked

"Drinking"Haymitch grunts

"I dunno"I say laughing

Katniss' POV

I'm just laying on my bed rubbing my enormous bump I feel very bad for calling Peeta an ass

"Really Pickles and chocolate ice cream?"I ask my stomach and I get a kick in response

I laugh because it tickled

"Catnip? Are you here?"Gale asked walking in my room

"Hey"I say getting up with one hand on my bump

"So what are you doing"He asked sitting on the edge of my bed

"Nothing really besides talking to you"I reply turning to face him

"May I"Gale asks pointing to my belly

"Yeah but it's a kicker. Because you see that slight bruise on Peeta's nose?"I ask

"Oh the baby did that?"He asked laughing rubbing my stomach

"Yeah but after that Peeta kept on whining and whining"I say laughing then I had to throw up"On no"

I ran to the bathroom just in time to throw up

"Catnip are you okay?"he asked holing up my hair and rubbing my back

"Yeah just morning sickness"I reply

"But it's evening"Gale says

"Yeah I didn't have it this morning so it came now"I say brushing my teeth

"Ohg"He says helping me go back to my room

Hey how was this chapter and please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13 guys thank you for encouraging for me to continue.3 Now on with the story!

Prim's POV

"Meow"Buttercup purrs

"Hi Buttercup! I missed you"I say as he rubs his head against my keg so I scratch his jaw

"Hey"Peeta says leaning against the door frame

I look up and my baby blue eyes meet with his striking ocean blue eyes"Oh hey pita bread"

"Oh so now I'm pita bread?"He asks smirking

"Meeoww"Buttercup purrs against Peeta's fake leg ad real one

"Aw hey buttercup!"Peeta exclaims picking up the scrawny little cat and pressing it against him

"Oh so now he's your favorite huh?"I ask

"Meow"Buttercup meows jumping from Peeta in to my arms

"Okay so he's your favorite male and I'm your favorite female?"I ask

He nods his head and starts to cover Peeta in cat fur as Peeta starts to sneeze over and over again

"Well I guess I have fur in my nose"Peeta says sneezing as I chuckle

"So excited to be a dad?"I ask him and he blushes

"Yeah what about you excited to be an aunt?"He says stroking Buttercup's fur still blushing

"Yup. I like rubbing stomach feeling the baby kick"I say

Sorry it's short it's like almost midnight and I am tired so next time the chapter will be longer and please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Hi! It's Chapter 14 YAY! I thought that I should do this chapter in a certain cat's POV now on with the story!

Buttercup's POV"

"So excited to be a dad?"Prim asks Peeta and he blushes

"Yeah what about you excited to be an aunt?"He says stroking my fur still blushing oh it feels so darn awesome

"Yup. I like rubbing her stomach feeling the baby kick"Prim says

I start to purr very loud when Peeta laughs

"So I didn't know there was a plane here" Peeta says as I duck my head and cuddle into his chest making him vibrate

"Meeoww"I moan man you know how to make a cat happy

"I think Buttercup will pay you a million bucks to not stop that for thirty years"Prim chuckles

"Yeah. Right buddy?He asks me as I purr louder as I nod my head again

Suddenly a loud alarm goes off with flashing red lights until a voice is heard

"Attention every one should go further underground to safety this is not a drill. I repeat this is NOT a drill!"Coin's voice says over the speakers as Peeta grabs me and Prim's hand and runs down further to the safety shelter

"Meow?"I ask as I am freaking out and ready to run"Hey Prim can I go to your bunker?"Peeta asks

"Yeah but only Katniss and Buttercup will be there because I have work in the mini hospital with my mother"Prim says

We arrive at our bunker in a few minutes

Katniss hears Prim and Peeta's footsteps so she looks up

"Hey guys"Katniss says getting up and hugs Prim and kisses Peeta

"Hey Kat"Peeta says kissing her

"Bye guys I have to help Mother"Prim says leaving to help her mother

"Meow?"I ask jumping out of Peeta's arms

"Hey Butterball"Katniss mutters as I jump up and rub my head against her big belly (A/N Buttercup is not like himself so he's a little OOC)

Katniss seems surprised but strokes my fur

"Um okay?"She says shocked and rubs her belly with her free hand "Um Peeta my back is bothering me can you rub it please?"

Peeta walks over to us and sits on the floor and starts rubbing her back then puts his hand over Katniss' hand on her belly

"So how long do you think we will be here?"Peeta asks looking around

"I really don't know."Katniss replies shaking her head

"Meeeoww"I moan because Katniss petting me feels so good

Prim and Mrs. Everdeen come into the bunker suddenly the lights go out

So how was it? And please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Hi guys thanks for reviewing! I'm gonna write in Buttercup's POV again then it will be I Peeta's POV. Now on with chapter 15!

Buttercup's POV

Prim and Mrs. Everdeen come into the bunker suddenly the lights go out

"Attention everyone please stay calm the capital are attacking us .I repeat stay calm"Coin says over the speaker

While I rub against Katniss' stomach I get kicked in the head

"Meowww!"I yelp in shock

"My baby kicked you huh?"Katniss laughs

"Psst Buttercup..."Prim says when I turn to her I see a bright light so I leap for it

"Aww thats so cute!"Peeta exclaims while laughing with the rest of the people around us

I start chasing the light around and pouncing on it but I can never grab it ugh why is it so difficult!

"Why can't you catch it kitty?"A resident in D13 chuckles

Prim then shines the light onto the ceiling and I try to get it by jumping up and down while everyone laughs

"Mew?"I question because people are laughing at me as I try to get the light  
"Aw your so funny"Prim says

Peeta's POV

"Aw your so funny"Prim says

I chuckle seeing Buttercup fail trying to catch the light

"Psst Peeta it kicked"Katniss whispers

I put my hand on her bump and I got a little kick

"It kicked right under my hand"I whispered back probably grinning like an idiot

Katniss laughs "Well it knows who his daddy is"She says putting her hand on top of mine

"Meeeow!"Buttercup yelps that cat is still trying to catch the light

"I love you"Katniss whispers

"I love you too"I say kissing her

Mrs. Everdeen sits next to us then rubs her stomach

"Hey guys. Katniss so hows the baby?"She asks

"Fine it's just been kicking like crazy"Katniss says

How was Chapter 15 guys? Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Hi guys it's Chapter 16 time! Thank you for all of the reviews! Now on with the story

Katniss' POV

Mother sits next to us then rubs my stomach

"Hey guys. Katniss so hows the baby?"She asks

"Fine it's just been kicking like crazy"I say

"Umm how long do you think we'll be here?"Peeta asks my mother

"I really don't know"She says

"Mom I scared..."Prim says cuddling up in Mother's lap with Buttercup

"I know honey I know"Mother whispers stroking Prim's hair

My vision is starting to get blurry and shiny and Peeta is turning into that mutt again with large claws which are extremely sharp and four inch long teeth so I try to fight these fake memories so I get up and run as fast as I can to my bed and I grip on the wood and face the wall

"Mutt"I whisper as my legs buckle underneath me and I land on my knees and I throw my head on the bed

"Kat?"Prim asks coming near me

"Prim n-no don't come near me"I tell her because I don't want to hurt her "I love you but please don't come near me"

"Prim what's happening?"The Mutt says coming here

"I-I don't know"Prim stutters

The mutt comes closer

"Go away Mutt!"I scream shoving him away

"What the hell Katniss!"He yells

I look at him in the eyes

"Your eye are black again.."The Mutt trails off

I turn around to face the wall but I stop and I get up and punch and kick him hard

"Oww!"He yell holding his nose which is bleeding

My vision becomes blurry again and nothing is shiny and the Mutt is now Peeeta who is trying to control the bleeding from his nose and I feel like I'm going to pass out

"Oh Peeta I'm so so sorry!"I plead

I run to my bed and curl up as I start to silently cry as I stroke my bump and I fall into darkness

I wake up later and I remember what I did to Peeta and I start to cry again as I try to calm down by drawing weird designs on my five month pregnant belly

"You know when she was sleeping her face was red and stained with tears"Prim says quietly

"Yeah. But she is awesome 'cause she broke Mellark's nose!"Gale yells happily

"Want one too Hawthorne?"Peeta says angrily but he sounds different because of his nose (A/N you know the voice people have when they hold their nose)

I must of punched him harder than I thought because I broke his nose I try to sit up but I fell right down

"Ugh"I groan in weakness and frustration as I fall into darkness once again

I wake up again and I quietly talk to the life inside me

"Sorry about what I did to Daddy you know it was the hijacking right?"I ask quietly looking at my very large stomach and I get a kick in response I chuckle

"Catnip?"Gale yells and is at my side and turns me around but has a frown when he sees my red and tear stained face

I hold my stomach if I was protecting it which I was just in case

"Ahh!"I scream because the baby kicked me very hard and it really really hurt I also start rubbing where I was kicked

"Catnip are you okay?"Gale asks worried

I nod my head but it kicked again harder than last time

"Ahh!"I scream out again I start to cry

Okay that's all in chapter 16 and don't forget to review!


	18. Chapter 18

Hi guys thank you for alerting, adding this fanfiction to your favorite storys and reviewing! Now on with Chapter 17!

Peeta's POV

"Ahh!"Katniss screams out again and she starts to cry

"How she in pain she broke my damn nose!"I exclaim touching the bandages that are around my nose (A/N Peeta is really mad that's why he said a bad word)

"Maybe it's the baby?"Prim asks looking down

"Peeta I'm so so sorry!"Katniss whispers throwing her arms around me

"Hey hey it's not your fault it's the hijacking part of you"I say trying to comfort Katniss who is sobbing into my shirt and I feel a kick

"Ooh that was a tough one"I whisper

"Y-yeah"She says with a sad smile

I wipe a tear off her cheek with my thumb and I start to tickle her

"S-Stop please!"She exclaims during laughs

'So she can't handle being tickled. What was Gale talking to her about? He makes me so mad! Wait am I jealous no I'm not Jealous!'I think

"Peeta? Earth to Peeta!"Katniss says giggling while waving her hand in my face snapping my back in reality

"Uh wha-what?"I ask

"You zoned out for some reason"She says still laughing

I look down and I see that I'm still tickling her so I stop

"Sorry hon"I apologize before I kiss her

Katniss' POV

"Sorry hon"Peeta apologizes before he kisses me

'How can he still love after all I did? I'm just so confused I almost kill him, I break his nose, I hurt him.

How does he love me?' I think

"You love me real or not real?"I ask looking into his eyes and I see hurt in them

'I guess he doesn't love me then' I think

"Real"He says kissing me

"I love you too"I say kissing him again

"'Sup Peeniss?"Someone says walking over causing us to break the kiss

"Finnick!"I yell embarrassed

"Well I'm next door and I'm tired of seeing you guys suck off each others faces"Finnick says laughing his head off

"Ugh really?"Peeta says

That's the end of chapter 17! Please Review


	19. Chapter 19

Hi guys it's Chapter 18! Today I checked my email and I had so much emails about people alerting and adding 'Hijacked and Pregnant?' to your favorite stories and me as your favorite author I'm like OMG!

Thank you for reviewing! Now on with chapter 18!

Finnick's POV

"Well I'm next door and I'm tired of seeing you guys suck off each others faces"I say laughing my head off

"Ugh really?"Peeta says

"Why do you call us that?"Katniss asks looking up her lips red and puffy

'Well the must of been having a good time kissing because both of they're lips are the same' I think

"I see you've been making out maybe more." I whisper as they both blush

"Finnick! Really? Really?"Katniss exclaims her eyes wide

"What did I call you? Oh you mean Peeniss?"I ask grinning mischievously "Or should I call you Katpee instead?"  
"N-neither!"Katniss and Peeta yell

"Ooh you found a new name besides Peeniss?"Haymitch says laughing

"Yeah it's Katpee!"I exclaim laughing with Haymitch smirking

Katniss gets up with the help of Peeta which causes me to laugh she walks to her bag and pulls out her bow and arrows and she points it to us

"Get out or"She says pointing to the bow

I stat to laugh with Haymitch "Sure we'll leave"I mutter

When we get outside the bunker we laugh like idiots

"Boy really Peeniss and Katpee? You are one of a kind!"Haymitch chuckles

Peeta's POV

"Boy really Peeniss and Katpee? You are one of a kind!"Haymitch chuckles

"Ugh a good way to embarrass us with those names"I mutter

"I kinda didn't like the first one"Katniss whispers looking down

"Oh so you don't like my Bread Stick huh?"I say looking way with fake hurt "'Cause you sure liked it in bed"I whispered poking her belly

"W-wha? Maybe...Your gross who uses bread for that!" She yells her face bright red while pointing to my crotch

"I do!"I exclaim as her red face becomes brighter and brighter

"Ugh"She groans smacking her head

"What? You know you like it!"I chuckle

"I don't think I want to eat bread anymore..."Katniss groans

"Well you'll have to if you marry me"I hint this cause her eyes to widen

"Your proposing to me?"She asks shocked

I get down on one knee and I pull out a ring with the pearl I gave her during the Quell on the beach

"Will you Marry me Katniss Everdeen?"I ask whispering

"Yes"She whispers then I get up and she kisses me softly

"You call that a kiss?"I pout Katniss leans in and it feels like we been kissing for a long time and we let go or air

We turn around and see...

Hi guys this was Chapter 18 and review please!


	20. Chapter 20

Hi guys thanks for reviewing I have almost 100 reviews now on with chapter 19!

Katniss' POV

We turn around and see...

"Gale?"I ask

"Oh..."Gale mutters he looked hurt

"Hawthorne what are you doing?"Peeta glares at him

"I was going to say hi to my friend Katniss but I can see your busy"Gale says angrily then leaves

I sit down on my bed and I admire my ring I see something written on it

"Aww Peeta you wrote 'I love you' on it? You didn't need to"I kiss him

He looks down and blushes I move next to him a little and rest my head on his shoulder

"Um well y-you uh..."'Peeta stutters and he supposed to be a good talker but he sees to of lost his words

"I love you too don't worry"I got cut off by someone coming in

"Hey Brainless"Someone says

"Johanna?"I ask

"Yeah. I see Baker Boy knocked you up"She smirks

"Didn't you know that?"Peeta asks with an eyebrow raised

"Yeah, but I wanted to see if it was true"Johanna smirks

I groan loudly which cause them to look at me

"What?"I ask

"Ugh never mind I'm going to eat"Johanna mutters walking out

"Speaking of foood"I hint

"Alright let's get the baby some food"He says grabbing my hand

"What about me?"I ask with puppy eyes

"I wasn't just talking about the one in there"He points to my stomach smirking

I glare at him and he just laughs and I laugh with him

'Why am I laughing I'm angry. What is with my hormones?'I think

I grab Peeta's hand and drag him to the cafeteria in the bunker

Sorry it's short my sister is being ANNOYING with one of our cat I want to say to her

"Shut the hell UP!" Sorry about that :3


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while because I went to Ohio for a few days and I couldn't bring my computer and I just got back. Now on with chapter 20!

Katniss' POV

I grab Peeta's hand and drag him to the cafeteria in the bunker

"Kat you know I was surprised that you were actually pregnant 'cause you said you didn't want children. So I thought it would take me fifteen years to convince you"He says

I chuckle "Okay probably but if we win the rebellion our children will be safe"

Peeta blushes "Did you say 'children' as in our children"He says sounding like he has no feelings

"Yeah isn't that what you want?"This makes me feel hurt like he just broke my heart in a million unrepairable pieces

I look up to him and notice that he is that mutt who wants to kill me again I feel tears running down my cheeks and I see his hand coming towards me as if her would hurt me so I run off

I arrive to a supply closet to see that it is a good hiding spot so drift into sleep filled with nightmares

"Katniss? Katniss! Where are you!"the mutt yells

Um sorry it's short but I'll make up for it but it's almost one in the morning and thanks for all the reviews I have like 106 reviews!


	22. Chapter 22

Hi guys this chapter will be longer then usual so it would make up for the last chapter and this one

Katniss' POV

I arrive to a supply closet to see that it is a good hiding spot so drift into sleep filled with nightmares

"Katniss? Katniss! Where are you!"the mutt yells

Dream

_I'm back in the Arena of the 74th Hunger Games soon everyone that I loved,killed, and knew were mutts but Peeta was the one that stood out the most_

_The mutt that looks like Peeta glares at me then sees my stomach which isn't six months like it is but nine months he grins evilly_

"_Ooh I see a little baby in there too bad it's gonna die"He snarls_

"_Umm uh oh"I whisper as a clear liquid runs down my leg the pains go though my stomach I realize that my water broke_

"_Oh someones havin' a baby. Guys someone is gonna have a baby"Peeta the mutt exclaims as the other mutts walk over grinning like crazy_

"_Peeta I wonder what the baby would look like would it look like us mutts with razor sharp claws and four inch teeth with black hair and blue eyes or blond hair with seam grey eyes or just like you Katniss?"Cato the mutt smirks_

_I hold my stomach as I'm protecting it while holding it tightly as another pain goes through me_

"_AHH!"I scream in pain as the mutts come towards me_

_Then a evil laughter rings throughout crowd while the pack of mutts turn into the evil President Snow_

_Soon the Arena turns into the 75__th__ Hunger Games Arena and all the Snows rip my baby out of my stomach dead_

_Then a soft voice stands out_

"_Katniss honey wake up"_

End of dream

"AAAHHHH!"I scream waking up as my hands go to my stomach

"Katniss honey are you okay?"My mother asks worried

"I had this nightmare it was awful"  
"I know you were thrashing like crazy"

"How did you find me mom?"

"Well everyone can hear you scream"

"Where's Peeta?"

"He gave up after an hour looking for you"She says

"Oh did Coin tell us when we could leave?"I ask

"Yeah we've been in the bunkers for two weeks and the Capital stopped"

She gets up and reaches out a hand for me to use for help I grab her hand but end up falling again

Mom then chuckles and on the third time I get up and walk higher up to our old room to find that it's completely made of rubble

Please review


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry I haven't updated in over a week. My sister Nicola(powerhouseoftwilight) computer went to the shop and she got a new one because instead of overnight it was almost three weeks and I got that one and there was nothing to type things on so I just downloaded it. Alright you guys probably want me to shut up now so on with chapter 23!

Katniss' POV

Mom gets up and reaches out a hand for me to use for help I grab her hand but end up falling again.

She then chuckles and on the third time I get up and walk higher up to our old room to find that it's completely made of rubble

I hold my stomach and walk to a silver object and I pick it up and everything falls out

"Mom come here!"I exclaim

"What?"

"Look it's a pearl that Peeta gave me, my Mockingjay Pin and the spiel"

"Wait so it survived in that parachute?"

"Yeah mom I'm gonna go to Peeta's to see if it's rubble too"

"See ya"

I walk down to his room and knock on his door but he doesn't answer so I start walking back

"Katniss!"Someone yells I turn around and see Peeta

"Peeta?"I ask

"Coin wants all victors in her office now!"He exclaims grabbing my wrist and taking me towards her

"Solider Everdeen you're late"Coin says

"Sorry"I mumble

"Now we will have to go in and battle the capital in two months so I'll need Soldiers Hawthorne, Odair, Everdeen, (others I don't know) and Commander Boggs"

Me? But I pregnant! I'll be eight months I can't go but I have to kill Snow

"What the hell Coin! Katniss is pregnant it could harm the baby!"Peeta objects

"No objections Soldier Mellark she is going!"Coin yells "Now everyone is dismissed"

I walk out of the office and start walking back to my mother with my hand resting across my stomach

"Don't worry I'll keep you safe"I whisper looking down at my stomach and my hand gets kick

I chuckle as I walk into my room to find my mom searching through the rubble

"Mom what are you doing?"I ask

"Your father's picture I can't find it"

"Mom let me help"I bend down and start searching through the rubble

I hear my mother gasp as she holds up a frame with broken glass and a picture of a man I hold my stomach for support while getting up and walk over to my mother I see that the man is my dad

"Daddy"I whisper as a tear runs down my cheek

Mom put her hand on my stomach

"Baby that is your grandfather who passed"She says as my baby kicked

"It knows it's grandfather"I say

Also sorry for not updating and please review


	24. Chapter 24

Hi guys so I'm gonna put where the time skips okay now on with chapter 24!

Katniss' POV

"It knows it's grandfather"I say

Mom chuckles then takes the picture and holds it close to her chest

"I miss you"She whispers

TWO MONTHS LATER

I wake up to find Peeta awake with silent tears running down his cheeks while stroking my large stomach

Today I am going to the capital to hopefully end the rebellion while killing Snow

"Kat..."Peeta says softly before kissing me for a few minutes

"I love you Peet"

"I love you too Kat"

"Peet help me up"

He gets up to help me because my stomach looks like a planet

"Why does Coin want to send you to the capital it could kill you or our baby"Peeta complains

I rub my stomach

"Coin says I have to go to the capital but pregnant women can't train so what does she want to have me killed?"I yell

Then my baby kicks and kicks harder until I feel something pop as water runs down my legs then a horrible pain goes through me as I double over in pain

"No no no no not now"I whisper

I grab Peeta's arm which startles him I clutch my stomach

"Kat honey what's wro-"He pauses as he sees my pants wet

"The b-baby's coming"

"What! It's early by four weeks!"

I scream in pain startling my mother and Prim awake

"Katniss whats wrong!"My mother asks

"Baby coming NOW!"I yell

"Primrose tell Coin that Katniss' baby is coming

"Katniss?"Someone says

Okay not much of a cliff hanger but probably Katniss will have her baby in the next chapter so everyone I will need you to put names of boys and girls in your reviews thank you!


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys a lot of people gave me negative reviews so this is the last chapter of hijacked and pregnant so here you are chapter 25

Peeta's POV

"Katniss?"Someone asks

"Yes Hawthorne?"I ask angrily

"Hey Catnip I heard screaming are you okay? Oh did you forget about the mission cause we have to go now"Gale says looking up

"Gale not th-ugh-e time..."Katniss yells

"Oh crap your having your baby? Now?!"He exclaims

"Coin says she doesn't care if your in labor and she wants you in her office"Prim says quickly walking into the room

Katniss starts waddling to Coin's office

Katniss' POV

I clutch my stomach again and continue walking or should I say waddle to Coin's

I open the door and bent over as the pain is worst then before say sternly

Once again I waddle to the other side of District 13 to go the hospital but I stop by my room and knock

"He-arggg-y I'm going to the hospital I'll s-ahhh-ee you there"I continue waddling while every other minute I have horrible pains go through me

"Ahhhh this huurrrrrtttttttssssssssssss!"I moan

The nurse tells me to wait a "minute" which means an hour and there a no chairs and she doesn't even offer me a wheelchair, bitch

What the hell. I waddle back to my room to find Mom, Peeta, Gale, and Prim walking out of the room

"Katniss what are you doing?!"Peeta asks frantically

"Um going here 'cause I have to wait an hour at the hospital and I can't sit anywhere and me feet a b-aahh-ack hurts"I explain

"Didn't she give you a wheelchair?"Gale asks

"No"I mutter then I clutch my stomach again "Mooooommmmm!Can you deliver it plleeeaassseee!"I whine

"Come on Kat"My mom says

Peeta's POV

"Come on Kat"Mrs. Everdeen

I see Katniss's legs wobble slightly so I pick her up and she signs in relief

I feel her tense slightly so I look into her eyes and see that they are grey and she moans as she clutches her stomach which is huge

"Peet this hurts really bad"Katniss says softly her eyes brimming with tears threatening to spill

I kiss her but she bites my lip and lets go

"Ahhhh"She moans as I carry her into the room and placed her on the bed

"Honey let me check to see how far you dialated"Mrs. Everdeen says "9 okay you need to wait a few hours"

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Kat honey you can push now"Mrs. Everdeen says then I grab Katniss's hand

"You can do it hon"I whisper

"Push!"Mrs. Everdeen yells

Katniss pushes while at it killing my hand

"Stop"Mrs. Everdeen tells Katniss

"Ahh"She moan

"Push!"

"I can't"

"Yes you can PUSH!"

Katniss squeezes my hand harder

"I see the head" exclaims "Push again"

Soon a diffrent cry rang out

"It's a girl"

"Aw-urg-w"Katniss exclaims "Mom am I supposed to feel contractions still?"

"What?!" Mrs. Everdeen asks "I guess your having twins"

"What?" I ask in disbelief

"Push again"She says"I can see the head"

Then another cry is heard

"And this one's a boy"

"What would you like to name our daughter?"Katniss asks

"What?"I ask

"You'll name our daughter and I'll name our son"

"Okay how about Poppy Ray Mellark?"I suggest

"I like that and how about Jason Noah Mellark"Katniss says

There we are a little family of me, Katniss, Poppy, and Jason.

THE END

Okay you guys do not know how many times I spelled Poppy as Poopy

Goodbye and thanks for reading


	26. Chapter 26

Hi guys I put a sequel to 'Hijacked and Pregnant' it's called 'They dance in the Meadow'


End file.
